


Confession Cop-outs

by Frog_that_writes



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus Week, Wow these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: Day two of tyrus week: confessionsTj and Cyrus realize it's going to be impossible not to tell anyone about their crushes soon.





	Confession Cop-outs

Okay so maybe Cyrus was being a tad dramatic with the whole ‘not a thing he could do about it’ thing. There were plenty of things he could do about his crush on Tj! Like ignore it forever until he eventually forgets about it and no longer feels his heart beating out of his chest every time the basketball player smiled at him.

Or he could even just force it into a tiny little ball of sad gayness that he could eventually throw off the nearest cliff, and then desperately try to pretend it had never existed at all. 

What had he been saying earlier about being overly dramatic?

Some small part of him, that he normally tended not to listen to because it sounded entirely too brave for his tastes, kept shouting that there was definitely a third option. An option that made much more sense than hurling his feelings off a cliff. An option that would guarantee some sort of result, even if it wasn’t the desired one. An option that could easily solve all of this worrying. The only problem was that it was definitely the most dangerous one. 

He could, in theory, if he completely disregarded every bit of the self preservation he was forced to have as a closeted gay in rural Utah, possibly, tell Tj about his crush.

The thought was laughable at best. 

Cyrus didn’t want to stereotype, he got enough of that as a jewish gay son of divorced psychologists, but he couldn’t quite get over the fear that Tj would be a typical white boy athlete in the south. Which was to say, not very accepting.

It went beyond a fear that he would get turned down, even though he had to admit that was definitely a big part of it. He didn’t want to put Tj in the awkward position of having to turn him down, and then being unsure of if he could continue being friends with him. He appreciated his friendship with Tj for what it was, even if he did wish they could go a bit further, and didn’t want to ruin it. Crushes were weird. 

“Earth to Cyrus?” Buffy’s bemused voice cut Cyrus off from his spiraling inner monologue.

“Hmm?” He asked, having absolutely no idea what they were currently talking about.

“We asked if you were planning on going to that dance.” Andi explained with a laugh. “The lame middle school one.”

“Oh. I honestly haven’t really thought about it.” Cyrus admitted. 

“Yeah, I guess it would be kinda hard for you to get a date.” Buffy said sympathetically.

“Buffy Driscoll,” Cyrus gasped with fake hurt in his voice,. “Are you questioning my innate ability as a chick magnet.”

“Yeah, girls are swarming you.” Andi said sarcastically. “But really though, any guys you’d want to ask?”

“Well, I mean, not really.” Cyrus said. He wasn’t sure if he was quite ready to admit his crush on Tj.

“Ah come on you’re totally crushing on someone. You can tell us!” Buffy encouraged.

“I mean, there is one guy-” Cyrus was cut of by Andi’s squeal.

“Oo who is it?” She asked, excitement radiating of her.

“Do you guys promise not to get mad?” He asked instead of answering, eyeing Buffy especially.

“Why would we get mad?” Buffy asked. He continued to eye her until she threw up her hands in defeat. “Okay, I promise.”

“Yeah me too.” Andi said quickly. “Now tell us!”

“Tj.”

“What?” Buffy said, expressing her confusion at the quick answer.

“My crush. It’s, it’s on Tj.” Cyrus explained slowly.

“You know,” Buffy mused. “If you had told me that just a few weeks ago I probably would have just gotten mad. And I’m not going to lie, I have no idea what you see in him. But now that he’s actually apologized to me  _ and  _ started improving his behavior, I guess I don’t really mind that much.” It wasn’t the most supportive answer she could’ve given, but Cyrus beamed nonetheless. 

“Yeah. But if he ever hurts you or goes back to being an asshole I will not hesitate to bury him.” Andi threatened.

“Sounds fair.” Cyrus said with a smile. He had the best friends in the world. 

Okay, maybe this isn’t exactly what people meant when they told other people to confess their crush, but he did feel better now. He confessed to someone, so he’d count it as a success for now.

* * *

 

Well okay, maybe Tj did have a few possibly ways that he could solve this. None of them really sounded that appealing though. He could suffer the rest of how ever long it took to get over a crush in silence, and continue being friends with Cyrus. That one sounded painful though, and he was sure he wouldn’t be able to hide it forever considering Cyrus seemed to know him better than he knew himself.

He could distance himself from Cyrus. He could pretend he didn’t want to continue hanging out with the other boy and that would be the end of it. That sounded even worse though, because then not only would he be suffering, so would Cyrus. Plus Buffy and Andi would never let him get away with that without giving him a piece of their mind. Yeah, that would be anything but a good decision.

He could confess his crush. If not to Cyrus then at least to one of his friends, because maybe then he would at least have someone to talk about it too. The only problem was that he was rather lacking in the friends department.

Sure, he had the basketball team, but they were more like close teammates than friends. Close enough that they told him to get a clue and ask the boy out, but not close enough that they would willingly listen to Tj go on about him. Besides, they already knew so it would be kinda pointless to “confess” to them. 

Cyrus was his friend, but that was a whole can of worms he really did not want to open right now.

He was running out of options.

“Tj, if you could stop angsting over there and join this drill, that would be great.” Buffy. Of course. 

“Of course Driscoll, how rude of me.” He and Buffy weren’t exactly on  _ good  _ terms, but their rivalry verged on the edge of playful now. This could work.

* * *

 

“Hey Driscoll, hold up a minute.” Tj called at the end of practice. Buffy was normally one of the first people out, considering their wasn’t anyone for her to goof off with in the locker room, and that she was normally in a hurry to get back to her friends after having to deal with him, so he had to rush more than usual to make sure he caught her.

“What is it Tj?” She sighed.

“Can I talk to you for a minute? Over there.” He asked, jerking his head in the direction of a fairly deserted corner of the gym. Her eyebrows shot up.

“Okay.” She said hesitantly, leading the way. “What’s so important that you had to talk to  _ me  _ about it?” She asked.

“Okay, I have no idea why I’m telling you this, other than the fact that you’re here and you’re smart,” Compliments, especially ones aimed at Buffy, still didn’t really come naturally for him, but he figured it might help if she wasn’t mad at him for the ensuing conversation. “So bare with me.”

“Okay, but I would like to leave today, so hurry this up a bit?”

“Wow, pushy. I have a crush on Cyrus.” Blunt and to the point, the easiest way to do things.

Buffy’s face showed only surprise for a few minutes before she shook her head slightly and looked at him appraisingly.

“I’m not sure what you want me to tell you, but what I am going to tell you is that you need to go for it and ask him out. Please, for the sake of all of us.”

“You’re not going to give me some speech about how I shouldn’t hurt your best friend?” Tj asked surprised.

“No,” Buffy said smiling. “That’s Andi’s job.”

“Why did you come to me anyways? What if I was homophobic or something?” Buffy asked.

“Please,” Tj said with a snort. “With the way you and Andi look at each other?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Buffy demanded.

“Nothing, nothing,” Tj said dismissively as he walked away.

Okay, so he hadn’t actually confessed to Cyrus, but this was better than nothing, and it had gone pretty well. Buffy wasn’t really that bad when you got to know her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The tittle is fitting because this is rushed as hell and I did a total cop out to replace good writing. Seriously I hate this so much, but day one got some nice comments so I felt like I had to write /something/  
> Kudo and comment if you somehow enjoyed this garbage.


End file.
